Talk:Team 7 (Kakashi)
Past Tense clearly it is not currently the original three. past tense makes sense. The two images Is there any use in having both of them? They're the same photograph (I doubt they posed like that for many pictures) Hakinu talk | 14:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) name In chapter 239 page 13, minato says that kakashi,rin and obito are team kakashi so kakashi sakura and naruto should be called "team kakashi two" or "second team kakashi" :The words used in Japanese are different. The team Kakashi forms with Obito and Rin is called . The team Kakashi forms with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke is called . Both can be translated as team and mean almost the same, but the former is more militaristic. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::So should we add to team Minato this name? Also, did someone know when the name "Team Yamato" was given?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess Team Minato could have Kakashi Regiment as an alternative name. Team Yamato, as far as I know, was never used. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Has someone an evidence of using name "Team Yamato"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke killed Itachi :Itachi died because of Sasuke, therefore he killed him. If you don't have Itachi, remove Diedara and Orochimaru as neither of them were actually killed by Sasuke. Deidara killed himself (therefore defeating himself), and Itachi defeated Orochimaru with Susano'o's blade. :First, sign u'r posts...and second no, Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and died because of his illness...and on top of that Itachi never had any intent on winning, as pointed out by Madara, Sasuke wud hav been dead had Itachi been serious....But since we wont evr know that, wat we do know is that Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and then died, because of his illness...Sasuke didn't beat him OR kill him....Its like how Kimmimaru Died of his illness, u'r not gonna say Gaara beat him, evn Gaara admitted that he shud hav been dead..AlienGamer | Talk 12:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :And Deidara and Orochimaru were Defeated by Sasuke, although not killed...But if u look at the trivia closely it says "All original members Defeated and/or Killed ...'Defeated''' OR Killed...Sasuke defineately defeated Deidara and Orochimaru..AlienGamer | Talk 12:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Who is Kimimaru and also Itachi defeated Orochimaru then, so remove Orochimaru. Annaatar (talk) 08:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter who defeated Orochimaru last...The fact is Sasuke defeated Orochimaru as well, wen they fought in His lair...And read this to find out who Kimimaro is..AlienGamer | Talk 09:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) so why cant we add itachi? I am pretty sure sasuke did lead to his defeat, Itachi died because he used up all his chakra in his fight against SASUKE. Even if it was just a last man standing sasuke still won. If you dont include itachi then you should go ahead and take off sakura since she didnt beat sasori she helped beat him and technically sasuke did have a hand in Itachi's downfall. This kind of discussion will go on and on until we agree upon a reasonable definition for "defeat", don't you think? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Why can't we add Itachi? Sasuke did technically defeat him. Right? Annaatar If Itachi wasn't ill Sasuke would certainly die. Ttogafer (talk) 15:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) kakashi didn't beat kakuzu kakuzu would have killed kakashi ino aand choji if naruto hadn't showed up kakashi did FINISH OFF kakkuuzu however Above person please sign your posts. Now, back to the point. We don't know what would have happened. Kakashi himself claimed later that he would have used the Mangekyou Sharingan if Naruto had not showed up at that time. Once he uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, it would be difficult to say who would win. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Mission ranks There are two potential mistakes in the article pertaining to the missions. # Escort the Bridge Builder is technically a A-rank mission, as Kakashi said later during Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha # Rescue the Kazekage should be a S-Rank mission, because Hokage Tsunade herself said so. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :You're wrong on #1: Kakashi CLEARLY stated that escorting Tazuna has become a B-rank Mission due to Zabuza's involvement, and that's more accurate than him stating it after the event. As for # 2, you're spot on; Gaara IS the Kazekage (in which his involvement clearly calls for an S-rank) and Tsunade DID say that.--Ethelion (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Kakashi says the mission was B-rank or higher and later as he tells Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru and chase after Sasuke and Gaara, he does say . ::You're both wrong on the Rescue the Kazekage mission, though. The third databook clearly states it's an A-rank mission. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe I don't remember it clearly but in the subbed version, Kakashi said that "If Tazuna was being attacked by ninjas, it would be a B-rank or higher", and this was just after the two Chunnins attacked them, and before Zabuza, an exiled S-Rank criminal, came into the picture. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess the confusion is because in the manga, it is not explicitly mentioned what the rank of the mission is, whereas in the anime, it is clearly mentioned as a S-Rank mission. Would it be possible to put that information, something like (Rank A-Rank (S-Rank in the anime)), so that people who only watch the anime would not get confused? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, there should be some sort of compromise possible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Trivia (Resemblence) "Like the Sannin, the original Team 7 also bears some resemblance to Team Minato. " Somehow, this sentence seems to need some improvement. Probably, it is better to put it this way: The original Team 7 bears some resemblence to Team Minato and the Sannin. This article is about Team Kakashi, hence there is no need to emphasise the Sannin over here. Next, could someone explain what this resemblence is?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Third Hokage = Minato = Kakashi(Older) Orochimaru= no one in Team Minato = Sasuke Jiraya = Obito = Naruto Rin = Tsunade = Sakura KiumaruHamachi http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi So what exactly is the resemblence? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) All of their members (or former members) possessing lightning based chakra experienced eye implant(s), i think ... Stop Gaara/Find Sasuke? I think this mission cannot be put here. It was assigned to Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and Shikamaru. You cannot really call it Team 7. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Strongest Team Should it be noted that, according to their stats, Team Kakashi is the strongest out of their generation? Sanders-sama (talk) 14:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Obito and Rin were also a part of Team Kakashi during Kakashi Gaiden. (talk) 18:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I would personally be against it. While obviously they are the strongest team, it hasn't been stated in the anime or manga so saying it would be using the stats to show bias. Which is why, if i'm not mistaken, two trivia points that said "Tenten and Chouji are statistically the weakest out of the Konoaha 11" were removed. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 18:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, Obito and Rin were apart of Team Minato,which was lead by Kakashi for one mission. Second of all, IamJakuhoRaikoben, check the date, the first post was made about a year and a month ago, and the suggestion is already in the article under the trivia. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 22:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't notice the date on the first post if I had I wouldn't have responded to it,also if it is in the article already then i suppose there is nothing to discuss here.Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 00:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Should we add something to their trivia like all the members of team 7(minus Kakashi) were also trained by the Legendary Sannin? like Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, Naruto by Jiraiya and Sakura by Tsunade, just as it is mentioned in the Sannin and Team Hiruzen articles. akz! (talk) 10:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Kanji/romaji of "Team seven" I neither really speak or write Japanese, so I might be totally wrong, but "Team 7 (第7班第七班, Dainanahan)" from the info box, seems wrong in that: 第7班 and 第七班 means team seven/seventh team respectively, as 七=7. So lit. "of 7 team of seven team" or "Team seven team seven" (第=of; 7/七 =seven; 班=team ). Considering that it's just; "第10班" for team ten, I imagine it's just a comma or / that's missing? Like this: "Team 7 (第7班, 第七班, Dainanahan)" -- (talk) 14:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the comma wasn't being rendered well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sasukes status In the info box shouldn't it say 'formerly' next to Sasukes name? Hes no longer a member and has said so himself. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 18:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :We cover the entire series, at one point he was. We don't do that with Akatsuki members and missing-nin, or with jutsu they're no longer able to use as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) About the team members I think we should just add in neji and Lee as well in the member list since they all participate in team 7 before , or we should just remove sora? :Which episodes/chapters do you refer to? And sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 08:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Lee and Neji are members of their own teams. It was never said that other shinobi can't join a group temporarily to form a complete cell for a mission. Sora was actually inducted into the team as a member of team 7 if i remember correctly.--Cerez365™ 10:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm reffering to the naruto shippuuden 1st movie where neji , lee , sakura and naruto as a 4 man cell ,well since temporary member doesn't count then just forget about this.Anyway we still have to confirm whether sora is an official team 7 member or not . :Movies aren't canon. Omnibender - Talk - 22:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::*cough*exceptheoneKishimot'sdoing*cough* As far as anime content goes, yes Sora is/was considered a member of Team 7.--Cerez365™ 23:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mission to add? I just noticed that the mission given to Team 7 in Sakura's flashback (Shippuden 194) isn't mentioned. The one where they have to protect a golden statue, you know? It happens sometime before the Chuunin exams because Sakura still has her long hair. (talk) 15:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Crashx :Added.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) how about talking about it having the worst teamwork? just a thought Justin Holland (talk) 22:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) maybe talk about the seven? Justin Holland (talk) 22:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Infiltrate Orochimaru's Hideout There's something wrong with the article. (talk) 18:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) this article is incomplete Sasuke Sasuke was never in team Kakashi .... he was only in team 7 which is a different thing entirely. Kakashi stated at the beginning of shippuden that the members of team Kakashi were all equals (unlike team 7). They are two seperate teams ... can someone take sasuke off here ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 12:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC)